When You're a Duck you're a Duck All the Way
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Hugh Neutron thinks he's a duck thanks to a mishap after fiddling with Jimmy's lab inventions. A one-shot.


One day Jimmy Carl and Sheen were in the lab. Jimmy was sipping root beer and sifting through the local Retroville newspapers,  
Sheen was typing furiously on his laptop, and Carl was playing video games on a very old Atari 2600. Sheen began acting like  
his usual manic self. He set down his laptop and began making a desperate plea.  
"Jimmeh, jimmeh!" yelled Sheen, whose right eye began twitching as he lifted his arms up into the air continuously  
yelling into the sky calling for Jimmy as if Jimmy were a god.  
"Yeah, what is it Sheen?" asked Jimmy as he briefly set down his newspaper, only to begin rolling his eyes as Sheen  
kept being hilariously ridiculous.  
"Tell me!" demanded Jimmy. Sheen finally came to his senses, sort of.  
"Huh?" asked Sheen.  
"Tell me what it is, you've been shouting for the past minute or so, completely disrupting my focus" replied Jimmy.  
"OHH, Jimmeh, I was gonna ask if you could make me an Ultra Lord video game" said Sheen.  
"Don't you already have all the latest Ultra Lord video games?" asked Jimmy.  
"I do, but they all removed Robo Fiend's epic pancake mix of doom attack! Plus this would help both of us Jimmeh, you're  
in a programming class, you could ace it if you just showed them a game" suggested Sheen.  
"You know, you do have a point. I could even make it educational" said Jimmy.  
"Okay, but I do NOT want to be Schrodinger's cat again Jimmy" replied Sheen.  
"Good, cuz I'm allergic to cats" said Carl.

An hour later...

Sheen rushed by the lab, after having devoured two entire Papa John's pizzas in one sitting, during his manic frenzy.  
"Jimmeh, is the game ready yet?" asked Sheen.  
"I've programmed five levels and an intro, now all I need is the boss fight and I can submit it to my class, then  
give you an extra copy on a CD-rom" said Jimmy, patting Sheen on the head.  
"Show me the intro, the plot I must know!" said Sheen.  
"Okay Sheen, I'll show you!" said Jimmy.

THE PURPLE SPACE KNIGHT RISES:

It all happened on one fateful day in the year 2040XD when Robofiend would devise a deadly device  
capable of combining the masses of carbon-oxygen white dwarf starswith red giants, therebye fusing them together,and creating homemade  
supernovas capable of reducing interplanetary civilizations to rubble, all in the comfort of his  
own space basement. Basically, he used a machine he made that would  
duplicate and emulate the natural occurrence of regular stars being fused with red giants and created  
artificial supernovas using this very method.  
He created the perfect front for his crooked operation, making his palace seem like the perfect place for stars to chill  
out and shed their outer layers, with their red giant friends.  
Robofiend knew how to lure those starry eyed sweet little self-gravitating spheres of plasma into his palace.  
He would even advertise it as a place for stars to socialize.

Robofiend's message, posted on the front door of his palace:

Here superstars, come fuse hydrogyn with all of your friends.  
Whether you're a social butterfly, an irregular variable superstar  
with ten times mor mass than the sun, and you come from a  
famous gasline leading back to Carinae, or if you're a shy one seeking your  
interstellar medium membership card, come here and you'll have the time of your life, you'r all stars, as far as I'm  
concerned!

This message was posted on the front door of his space palace.

The planetary superhero police force instantly caught on to Robofiend's sinister actions. They enlisted Ultra Lord, the  
ultimate purple suit clad carbon-based life form, composed of only the finest  
molecular structure, the only one capable of standing up to the evil Robo Fiend.

Go and free the stars Ultra Lord. Make sure they're not used to create artificial supernovas!

"Woah, this is awesome! I don't get it" said Sheen.  
"Yeah, this game does look pretty cool, now I know why my mom doesn't let me fuse hydrogen" said Carl.  
"Carl, does your mom let you do ANYTHING?" asked Sheen.  
"Yeah, she tells me I should try to use my singing voice to launch a career" replied Carl. Sheen looked horrified.

Meanwhile, Hugh and Judy are having an argument...

"Hugh, I didn't lose the car keys, you DID. You were making them do the car key dance remember?" said Judy.  
"Butter biscuit, I couldn't possibly have lost them when I was making them do the car key dance.  
That was BEFORE I was teaching them  
to karaoke Stairway to Heaven" replied Hugh.  
"You were teaching our car keys how to karaoke?" asked Judy.  
"Would any self respecting Acorn Lad and card carrying member of the Down to Earth DuckMan Country Club do any different?  
Give me a second chance Bisquick Butt, please!" insisted Hugh.  
"You have to stop losing our car keys" said Judy.  
"I didn't lose them. Remember? Come on Pancake Pants, you and me were cosplaying as Donut Boy and the always glamerous Glaze Girl just  
yesterday. Gosh darn it, I just wanna have some fun! I'm  
gonna go use one of Jimbo's new neuromonicular gadget thingies to turn myself into a duck!" said Hugh, leaving  
the room and slamming the door.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and his friends had left the lab, leaving it ripe for the disaster of having Hugh enter it unsupervised.  
"I bet there's a duck ray device in here somewhere" said Hugh, rummaging through Jimmy's box of gadgets. Finally he  
came across the "Positive Mind Subliminals Ray" and began speaking into it.  
"You're a duck" said Hugh. The ray beam device spoke back, repeating what Hugh said, and sending powerful subliminals  
into Hugh's brain, stronger than 1.21 gigawatts.  
"Quack, quack" said Hugh, as he assumed a duck like pose. He waddled out of the lab and began frantically flapping his  
arms and rushing into a nearbye lake. He began swimming in a straight line of other ducklings, quacking. This was  
the happiest day of Hugh's life, perhaps second only to the pie Judy baked him on their honeymoon.

We join Jimmy, Carl and Sheen:

"Oh man, why do I have to solve a flipping Calculus math problem just to get Ultra Lord to jump? And what was this made with? MS-DOS?" yelled Sheen, pushing the keyboard angrily.  
"Ow, my scabula" yelled Carl, as his character fell into a pit of spikes.  
"Haha, I totally sent you there on purpose by the way" said Sheen.  
"Just so you could get ahead of me and finish the level first? Now I have to go to my safe place" said Carl, sobbing.  
"Carl, for the love of humanity, Robo Fiend could demolish the earth at any second, do you really think  
there will be any safe places after that? Life is cruel Carl, cruel like a bloodthirsty chupecabra tearing open your head  
and devouring your brain spagetti" said Sheen.  
"I guess you have a point, though my mom doesn't let us have brain spagetti. This game stinks anyway, I'd rather play something with Ilamas in it, Ultra Lord? I'm ultra bored" said Carl.  
"Did you just insult Ultra Lord? BLASPHEMY! Oh Ultra Lord, I could never lord enough ultras to make up for what  
my friend just said. Darn it Carl, you triggered me, now I need a safe place!" yelled Sheen.

Later, Jimmy decided to let Carl and Sheen sort things out and he noticed one of his inventions was gone. When this happened  
it was almost always his dad. On rare occasions it was a villain. But most often, it was Hugh. So Jimmy set out to investigate.

Sure enough, there was Hugh, in the Retroville Lake, quacking up a storm and following all the other ducks.  
"Dad, have some bread crumbs!" yelled Jimmy tossing some bread crumbs into the lake. Hugh came out and gobbled them  
all up, pecking them one by one. Then Jimmy grabbed the device strapped to Hugh's back. That's when Judy showed up.  
"James Isaac Neutron, I will not have you tampering with your father's unique neurological situation any longer" said Judy.  
"I'm not. He took this thing himself and turned himself into a duck essentially" said Jimmy. Judy snatched the gadget  
violently and pushed the play button hoping to turn it off, but she accidentally turned it on. And it told her she was  
a duck. Judy assumed a duck like position and joined Hugh in a perfect straight line. Carl walked by to feed the ducks.  
"Wow, Jimmy, your mom is like a graceful swan" said Carl.  
"Don't remind me. Look, we need to go save them" said Jimmy. Sheen came by.

"Oh no, your parents were turned into ducks?" asked Sheen.

"Yes, sadly. Will I get them back to normal? That's the question" said Jimmy.

"Wait, don't tell me, I know this from a movie or something. If I pull grass up from the ground and there's a worm on a blade of grass that's a yes, if there's

no worm, that's a no. Will Jimmy return his parents to normal again?" asked Sheen, pulling up tons of grass blades. There was no worm. Sheen walked up to

Jimmy and whispered in his ear.

"Um, Jimmy? I hate to break it to you, but your parents are perma-ducks, dude!" said Sheen

Cindy Vortex could be seen on a boat trip with her mother.  
"Hey Nertron, feed the ducks lately? I guess you're part of a 'duck dynasty' now! Hahahaa, ah, nertron, good times, good times" said Cindy.

The end, for now.


End file.
